Daughter of the Saint's
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Gaia's mother passed away three weeks ago. She's sent to Steelport to live with her father. A man she never met for fifteen year's. Gaia grew up knowing little about him, so she learned how to hate him. Little does Gaia know that her own father, is the leader of a gang. Can she learn to trust the person she hates the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Since my character was raised in Russia by her mother, who's Russian AND English, she was taught English and Russian. So every time there is a { } around a sentence, Gaia is speaking Russian. I'm not lazy, I just don't know Russian or how to type it.**

**I do not own anything, just my character's! **

**Enjoy! :3**

"Are you okay, Gaia?" questioned Helena, a social worker that was close to my mother, who passed away three weeks ago from cancer. I looked up from the photo of my mother, and gave her a blank look. I could see her tense up slightly from my piercing gaze. Well, who won't? I mean, having really pale blue eyes, that almost look like a greyish-white color, would make anybody feel...unnerved.

"You don't have to be so tense around me you know.." I mumbled silently, as I gazed out the passenger side window. "And no I'm not okay Helena."

I could feel her gaze on me. I just could imagine the look on her face, anger, annoyed, hurt, sad...but mostly hurt. She was the ONE that was suppose to take care of me if anything happen to my mother, but for some odd reason, before my mother died, she changed her mind and demanded that I go with my father.

A man I haven't nor have I never seen in my life, for fifteen years, that _**I'm**_ suppose to live with. All I know about this bastard is that he's twenty-nine and lives in some city called Steelport. What kind of name is that?! I lived in Moscow, Russia for fifteen years, only to be sent to America to find a man that is suppose to be my father and live with him.

"Everything will be alright Gaia" replied Helena, breaking the quietness in the car. My head snap in her direction, making her jump and almost caused her to drive off the street. "Gaia!?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!" I yelled at her, my untamed anger being ignited once more, exactly the same way when Helena told me that my dying mother insisted that I live with my father, "I am being sent to live with a man that I barely know and you're saying everything is going to be ALRIGHT?"

"Gaia! Please calm down!"

I stared at her with a heated look, before closing my eyes and pinching my temple. I shouldn't be mad at her, she's just doing what my mother asked. **"{ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...lash out at you, I'm just...stressed."} **I spoke to her in Russian. Hell, I only spoke out in my native language when I get frustrated by something or get stress out with problems. Lately, I've spoken more Russian than English since my mom died.

"I understand your fiery anger towards your mother for doing this to, but it's for the best."

"How is this best for me Helena?! I want you to raise me, like my mother planned when she found out she had cancer. She wanted you to take me, NOT one of her damned ex's from the past!"

"She changed her mind at the last second Gaia. You don't think I tried to convince her to let me raise you, but she kept insisting she wanted you to live with your father."

"What happen with the saying, 'What happen in the past stays in the past'?" I questioned bitterly to myself, as I crossed my arms across my chest, and let out a deep, annoyed breath.

"You have to give him a chance Gaia!"

"Give him a chance?! He never gave me a chance so why should I give him a chance Helena?!" I questioned angrily. Helena stayed quiet. She didn't know how to response to my question. She was as equally confused as I was to why my mother wanted me to live with my father that up and bounced on her when she was pregnant with me fifteen years ago.

"There is a reason behind your mother's decision, Gaia. The reason is for you to figure out. Why she did this, that is for you to figure out also. You know better than I do that your mother did this because she loved you" replied Helena, after a few moments, "Not to hurt you."

I could feel a tear slide down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away with my black sleeve. "I know she'd love me, but her sending me away like this...I don't understand."

"I don't understand as much as you do at this moment, Gaia" she stated, as she parked the car, "But will continue this talk on another time, because we're here."

I leaned forward a little, and felt my hair brush over my shoulder. "You sure this is the right address Helena?"

**New story. I will update, 'Still Human', when I have the chance. And when I mean by chance, I mean when the computer is not being hogged.**

**Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, Ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I honestly didn't suspect that this story will get so popular! Thank you all who read my story and liked it!**_

**_"When am I ever going to see my father? When I have my first child? When I get married? Or when he ends up dead? Its been nearly Ten years, and he hasn't come looking for me yet. I still have hope that he's looking for me. I just have to keep looking out the window till he shows up. I know he'll show up...eventually."_**

**_- Gaia, age 10, August 5th, 2007_**

I could hear Helena search through her purse looking for the piece of paper that had the address of my father's house, while I gazed at the very tall building, that had a large platform that most likely used for helicopter's. This looked more like a large office building, if you minus the purple lighting up from the windows.

"Ugh...out of all the color's of the damn rainbow, why purple?" I questioned, as I unbuckled my seat belt. The obvious disgust in my voice made Helena chuckle lightly. "What do you find so humorous? May I ask?" I asked her, not hiding my bitterness.

"What is it with you and girly color's?" she questioned, as she set her purse on her lap and took out a notebook and began to flip through the pages. Each page she flip, I saw neat handing writing, that held valuable information about the young kids she has worked with or her personal thoughts about the young child she had meetings with. "Never in my life have I seen a young teenage girl hate bright, girly color's in my life with a passion."

"So technically..." I looked at her, "You are comparing me to every other teenage girl out there?"

"No Gaia, I am not comparing you to every girl in this world. I'm just saying."

I huffed at her like a bratty child, before grabbing my black backpack that sat between my legs, and opened it, placing the picture of my mother in there, along with the photo's of my wolves that we raised back in Russia and with my sketch book and other art stuff. "Anyway, found the address yet?"

"Yeah..." Helena gazed at the page, before looking up and looked past me, squinting her eyes, than looked back into her notebook, before shutting it and putting it back in her purse. "Yep, definitely the right place."

"Oh goody!" I muttered, as I opened the door and exited the car, "I prefer living in the depths of hell rather than this shit hole!"

"Oh Gaia..." sighed Helena, as she shut her door and locked the car, "Were not even inside and you already want to turn back. Isn't this what you wanted for your entire life? To see your father? Get to know him?" she questioned, as she stood beside me. I crossed my arms, and glared at her.

"That was only a dream I had when I was five when I was in penguin pajamas running back and forth like a chicken with her head off asking unnecessary questions about her uncaring father that never showed up once in my life!" I answered, "And that need to meet him and get to know died down years ago since..." I trailed off as I silently fought against the sweet memories of my uncle who disappeared when I was ten coming to america to find us better life. He was the only thing I could have ever considered a father figure in my life. When he never called us or visited for a few months we didn't think much about it. Then when we got that call, it shattered me for awhile, than when mom died...I got worse. Five years later and I am still trying to get over the fact that my uncle might be dead and still in denial about my mother's passing...I really don't need to explain anymore to make anyone believe that my life been nothing but tragedy, loneliness and complete hell for me.

"Gaia?"

I looked up and saw two honey brown eyes staring at me with concern. I walked past her, shrugging off her caring look, and headed towards the building. "Let's this pathetic field trip shall we?!" I questioned bitterly, "The faster that this is done the faster I get to go back home to Russia!"

I could hear Helena let out a defeated sigh but followed me nonetheless. As we entered the building, we were surprise to find a bunch of people standing around dressed in purple. Hell, everywhere we looked there was purple EVERYWHERE! On the walls, on people's clothing, on the floor, even on the damn furniture! It felt like we were in a sea of purple and I was drowning in it!

"I'm going back to the car" I stated as I turned around due to the sudden headache I was getting from seeing the bright color, only to have Helena grab the back of my backpack and pull me back. "I hate you..." I muttered at her as she started to drag me with her to somewhere unbeknownst to me. I slowly began to notice how everyone was staring at me, almost like they recognized me, but I shrugged it off. "I'm pretty sure you have no idea what you are doing Helena!"

"I'm going to ask if anyone knows your father Gaia."

"Or how about we turn around and don't ask anyone about his whereabouts! That sounds like a awesome idea to me!" I replied back, as I started to turn back once more, but since she had a firm grasp on my right wrist, she tugged me around and I groaned in annoyance. "Do I really have to emphasize on the ' I DON'T WANNA BE HERE' part again so you can understand it?" I questioned to her, as I yanked my arm from her grasp. Helena turned around and glared at me. She really hated when I was stubborn at points, but I was really pushing today.

"Behave!" she whispered harshly to me, "The last thing we need is to draw any unnecessary attention!"

I raised a eyebrow at her. "You do realize that every MORON in here is looking RIGHT at us!"

"What do you mean?" she looked around and saw how everybody surrounded us, but they were glaring at me. "Oh."

I drop my head. "You can useless at times!" I muttered.

"You have balls to show your face around here Galina!" spat someone in disgust. I lifted my head and watched as a women pushed her way through the crowd of purple and stood in front of Helena and me, her arms crossed across her chest. Her tied back into a tight pony tail, with a strand of hair hanging freely on the front. I noticed a start tattoo, that was half inked with black ink.

"What?" I replied back, as I gazed at her confused.

"Don't act stupid with me!" she replied back, angry. "You already caused enough suffering to the boss!"

"Do I even know you?!" I questioned back. The women started to approach me, before Helena step in.

"Ma'am, this young women here isn't Galina. Galina is her mother!"

The women looked confused as she took a step back and looked me up and down. "So the little bitch ran off with another guy!"

"My mother isn't a little bitch you pathetic whore!" I snap, as I tried to get at her, but Helena grab me by my waist and held me back. No one had the right to talk ill of my dead mother. This women just signed her own death certificate! The other women was being held back by a dark skinned man, wearing a white suit and hat, with a purple silk shirt underneath, and expensive jewelry.

"Shaundi! Cool it! She ain't worth it!" yelled the man, as he struggled to hold the small women from attacking the young girl.

"Let me go Pierce!" yelled the women named Shaundi. I stared at the women, with a glare that would've made anybody ran or coward with fear.

**"{Lets go Helena, before I ended up murdering this...this thing called a women!}" **I stated in Russian.

"Gaia! I have to do what your mother asked!"

**"{Fuck what my mother said! I am not meeting this man who hangs out with whores or people like her!}"**

"The fuck is going on here?!" boomed a British voice, the sea of purple parted as a man dressed in all black came through. I looked at him and saw similar pale blue eyes looking around. I sense the feeling of being in control, leadership and power roll off this man in waves, and I felt utterly sick to my stomach for some odd reason. "Shaundi what the fuck are you-" his eye wondered over to Helena and me, where Shaundi was trying to run too, and his eyes went wide in shock. The look of pain appeared in his eyes, along with anger.

"Galina?!"

**Sorry for the long update! Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who favorite and followed my story!**

**Enjoy! :3**

**"Bitches are aggressive, assertive, domineering, overbearing, strong-minded, spiteful, hostile, direct, blunt, candid, obnoxious, thick-skinned, hard-headed, vicious, dogmatic, competent, competitive, pushy, loud-mouthed, independent, stubborn, demanding, manipulative, egoistic, driven, achieving, overwhelming, threatening, scary, ambitious, tough, brassy, masculine, boisterous, and turbulent. A bitch takes shit from no one. You may not like her, but you cannot ignore her."**

**-Joreen**

**Gaia's P.O.V**

I can't really describe what my body felt or how I felt, but I'm absolutely sure I look like a utter, idiotic, monkey right about know. I mean, I'm being restrained by Helena to prevent me from fighting that...thing that represents my gender. God, I swear by the day my faith in my gender drops a little each time.

"Helena! If you do not let me go! I will kick you in the shin!" I hissed at her. I could hear Helena sigh behind me.

"Kick me in the shin, I'll drop you to the floor!" Helena threaten right back, and I let out a annoyed sigh. What is it with this women with her trying to prevent me from sending people to the hospital lately? I opened my mouth to say something back, since I was the type of girl that wouldn't stay quiet, when the British man spoke before I could.

"Why the fuck are you here?!"

Helena and me both turned our attention to the British man, who I suppose was to be the head leader of this group that looked like that talking purple dinosaur I've seen on television when I was a child. The man glared at us...well at me...or Helena...but I'm pretty sure me, with a unwelcoming look. I raised an eyebrow at this man. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?

"I am going to ask again: Why the fuck are you HERE?!" he questioned angrily, putting large emphasis on the last word, and was pointing at me. Wait? Why me? "Answer me Galina!"

Oh, that's why.

"Are you Nathan Re-" questioned Helena, as she let me go and step in front of me, but was cut off when the man suddenly came at her, glaring down at her with those pale-blue eyes of his.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Galina" answered Helena back, in a calm, collected voice, unlike some pissed off British guy that didn't get his 'spot of tea' in the damn morning!

"Her?!" He pointed at me. Now I kind of feel offended. What did my mother see in this man?

"Gaia."

"What?" questioned the British man. "Gaia. Who the fuck is 'Gaia'?"

"I'm Gaia!" I stated, as I looked at him.

"Real funny Galina!" he mocked, a look of disgust on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "What the fuck is so funny?" he demanded.

"I'm not Galina. Galina is my mother!" I laughed dryly back. I must've looked like a manic or something cause I got the strangest look from the people around us. Maybe it's because I'm Russian. "Can't a dumbass like you tell look-a-likes apart?" I questioned smartly and dryly. He gave a lovely death glare in return, and I gave a really sweet one back to him. He looked back at Helena.

"Galina didn't have a stuck up kid when I was with her!" he stated.

"Nathan-" started Helena, but was cut off.

"Boss."

"What?"

"Call me Boss! No one is allowed to say my name unless I allow it!"

"Fine! Boss..." she said the name awkwardly, almost like it was something unnatural to her, "I think this problem and situation should be described privately behind closed doors."

"This shit doesn't need to be explained behind closed door's!"

"Sir, I really think we should-"

"And I said we are not talking about this behind closed doors! Now talk or get the fuck out of my building!" spat the man. I could see Helena getting a bit...annoyed. No, she looked lost, maybe hopeless. Maybe a combination of all three. I wasn't going to allow the poor women get beaten on with words from a mean who possibly didn't even know how to properly end a sentence.

"Listen, Nathan!"

Great! Just great! Why can't my mind ever agree with my mouth when I need it? "This lovely women here is offering you the option to either talk about this shitty problem between us two or the option that we leave!"

"Problem between us?! I never met you in my damn life!"

"Exactly!"

"What do you mean 'exactly'?!" he questioned, confused and angered at the same time.

"We never met for fifteen years!"

He and everybody else stared at me, including that women named Shaundi I believe. "Fifteen years?" repeated the man.

"Ugh, Gaia...I really think you need to cool down for a few minute's!" stated Helena as she grab my right arm, but I yanked it out and step up to the man.

"Do I really have to explain this out to you?!" I spat.

"Explain what?!" taunted the British man, "That your a bitch?"

"Oh really?! Look who's talking!" I shot back.

"Gaia!" I heard Helena say behind me, as she attempted to grab my arm again, only to have me yank my arm out of her grasp once again. "No! If this bastard wants to talk about this 'problem' out in the open, might as well say it out in the open!"

"Say what to me!"

I just want to kill him right about now! I tilted my head back, almost like I was cracking my neck. And I thought women was killing my faith in my gender, but men, god! They made my hope of restoring humanity back to its normal level drop to a all time low!

"I'm your fucking daughter!" I mocked in a horrible, fake British accent.

**Sorry for the late update. Promise that the chapter's will get more longer along the way. Love you all. Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, Ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"In the eyes of a daughter, her father is her everything. Her world, her life, besides her mother. But, when a daughter never seen her father, her love is replaced with a pure, undying, fiery, hate."**_

**Gaia's P.O.V**

We both stared at each other, and I could tell the look in his, he was shocked.

"Daughter?!" he repeated the word, as if he never heard the term before.

"Yes, daughter. Do you know the meaning of that word, DAD?" I questioned bitterly.

"Whoa, whoa! How do we even know if she's even his lady?" questioned Shaundi, "Her mother could have banged other guys!"

My head snap in her direction fast. "I'm giving one warning and that's it! Talk ill of my mother and you'll find yourself missing within the next twenty-four hours!"

"You'll go missing first!" spat back Shaundi, as she tried to advance me, but only to be grab by that dark skinned man again.

"Shaundi, cool it" I heard, I can't believe that I'm saying this word, my DAD say. I turned my head back to him and saw him sticking his right arm out, telling Shaundi to stand down. I looked back behind and watched her huff like she was the big damn wolf from the child story my mother kept telling me about when I was young ever since I got the interested about wolves. Hell, mom even got a legal licence to care for dangerous wildlife such as wolf pups so I can take care of them. "Listen lady!"

"Her name's Helena!" I gritted through my teeth, but he completely ignored me as if I didn't exist. Though in real life, he never knew I did existed.

"The stupid bitch could have fucked other guys! You don't even have proof to even prove this...thing is mines!" I slowly walked up to him, and grasp his shirt, pulling him down to my eye level unexpectedly and looked him right in the eyes.

"The last thing I need on my mind is to deal with another, idiotic, immature, bastard! I already have one over there!" I pointed towards the women, Shaundi, without turning my head in her direction, "And I do not have the time or effort to deal with another bastard! And my mother is a well, respected women in our home country! She is not a whore, unlike some certain whore over there having nude photos planted on the front of magazines that I saw when we were at the airport!" I spat at him slowly so he could hear the threats that were laced within my words. "And my name's Gaia! Not 'thing!"

"Okay! Enough!" Helena stated, as she gently grab me and tugged me away from my biological father, and made me stand behind her, "Let's act like damn adults and work this out!"

"I'm not working anything out with you, until you come back and show me concrete evidence that she's mine love!"

"Gaia!" I yelled from behind Helena. Helena turn towards me, a finger on her lips, signaling for me to hush up before another argument erupted again. She placed her hands on my shoulder and leaned down towards me, until her head was against my left ear.

"Go get the file I have in the glove compartment" she whispered. I leaned away from her a little bit, so I can look at her to see if she was serious. She was.

"But...!" I started. She looked at me with a stern look, and I gazed down at the purple rug. Gah! I hate purple!

"Please Gaia."

"Fine!" I sighed quietly, as she handed me the keys. I looked over her shoulder and saw the purple dinosaurs and the sperm donor looking at us, confused on what we were talking about. I looked at the man that made me, and felt an evil smirk tug on my lips, before I turned around to get the item Helena requested.

_'Sperm donor? Ha! That name suits him!" _I laughed inside my head.

**Helena's P.O.V**

I watched Gaia leave, before turning to confront her father. I would have thought that she would have dated some, you know, some White or Spanish guy, but really! A damn British dude! Especially a rude one!

"What the hell was she smirking about?!" questioned her father, Nathan. I crossed my arms and gave him a blank, non-amused stare. Like I was going to answer him. "Listen lady!"

"Let me stop you there, hon!" I snap bitterly to him, "You think I have any idea what she's thinking about?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "No. Right? For all I know, she's probably murdering you inside her head for about the tenth time I believe." I walked towards the sofa, and sat down, elegantly, with grace, while crossing my legs. "But like I said, I don't know what goes through her head." I watched as the sea of purple surrounded me. Gaia's father standing in front of me.

"Your're a smartass has anyone told you that?!" stated Nathan, as he glared dagger eyes at me. "A real wise one too."

"Oh really? At least I'm not the one arguing with a teenage girl now am I?" I shot back calmly.

"But who was restraining her?!" he questioned smartly at me. The nerve of some people.

"Trust me sweetie, if I didn't held Gaia back, she would have most probably beaten that women into a one to six year coma by now."

"As if!" yelled the enraged women behind him.

"Listen. I don't know who the fuck you are, or who the fuck she is! But I'm positively sure that 'thing' is anything of mines!"

"Haven't we already went through this?" I sighed, annoyed. "Might as well waste more of my valuable breath to re-explain the information that your thick-skull head couldn't grasp. My name is Helena. The young girl is Gaia 'Kirlov' Reya. Her mother is Galina Kirlov. And you, are Gaia Reya birth father, Nathan Reya."

"What did I say-" he started.

"About you name? Oh sorry, didn't quite grasp that information" I replied. He glared at me.

"Why don't you take yourself and that brat with you back to wherever you came from!" he spat at me.

"I wish, but there were complications with the legal custody arrangements over her."

"Legal custody arrangements?" repeated Nathan, a confused look on his face.

"You do know the term Custody. Right? It means possession of. To keep to yourself" I explained to him, like to the children I work with.

"Explain the damn problem!"

"You see. Gaia's mother didn't sign papers that says I've got legal custody of her. Automatically, Gaia would've been put under my care if she didn't have any other living relative that couldn't claim her within forty-eight hours. And since your still alive, Gaia legally goes to you. By system and law."

"Give me the goddamn papers! Maybe I can sign the brat over to you!" stated Nathan flatly. In an uncaring tone.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work just like that _love" _I mocked him, "I have to have proof to show that you are not a suitable guardian for Gaia. Once I can prove that, Gaia is mine, and she's out of your life for good."

"Obviously you haven't seen my damn criminal record!" he chuckled dryly. Almost sarcastically.

"Obviously you don't have proper education to realize that something has to happen to her in order for me to take her away from you." He just stared at me and I stared at him. I don't why, but I couldn't help but let a evil, smile form on my lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" snapped Nathan, utterly annoyed. He's moody. Actually, he's the most moodiest person I've met.

"I'm going to enjoy ruining your life. Trust me, I am capable of such things..." I answered calmly. I could see a few people behind them back away a few steps. I got up calmly, and walked up to Nathan, and looked him dead in the eye. "If she get hurt in any form of way, I will make you wish you were never born."

"Is that a threat?"

"Actually its a promise" I corrected him.

"Same thing!" he hissed through his teeth. Trying to act so big and tough around his so called friends. I shook my head at him in shame.

"So simple minded, you are blinded to see what is around you" I said to him. He narrowed his eyes at me, but I didn't fell ounce of fear inside me.

"Move you damn purple dinosaurs!" I heard Gaia yell from behind the group of people, and I could see people being shoved out of the way as she came towards me. I watched as she pop out of the crowd. The look of pure annoyance on her face, as she turned and glared at everyone, while fixing her long-sleeved shirt with one hand, while holding the file I told her to get in the other. "Here." I grab the file from her, and held up to her father's face so he could see it.

"Now what were you saying about evidence?" I questioned.

**Please feel free to leave any personal opinions, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


End file.
